


Spending Time with Newt

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Animagus, Animagus!Reader, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wizarding World, newt at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: You’ve had a crush on Newt Scamander for so long. Being an animagus allows you to get near him without him knowing who you are…until you decide to reveal yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not as much of a HP fan as I’d like to be. I had to google some stuff and have my darling @talesoftheimpala fact check me for Wizarding World and British correctness. I hope ya’ll like this! Please let me know if you do! I got the idea when I was in the shower and just couldn’t resist! sorry if the title isn’t creative. Also, I didn’t give the reader a House. It’s vague so that it can fit anyone! :D

Fifth year Hufflepuff Newt Scamander was well known for his love for magical creatures as much as he was known for his shy nature and eccentricity. You would almost characterize him as skittish around the other students. Not that you ever got close to him. You were shy too.

One time when you were both third years, you’d been partnered with Newt for Herbology and you’d both been so uncomfortably quiet that you started rambling like a madwoman and did the whole assignment for him. He’d smiled shyly at you from under his eyelashes.

That was when you realized that you were doomed to be the shy girl with a massive crush on a shy boy, hopelessly deadlocked in the realm of unrequited love.

But now, as a fifth year, your desire to go unnoticed had manifested in a new and secret ability.

As a sleek, black cat, you wandered the halls of Hogwarts, lurking in the shadows and listening to conversations you normally wouldn’t be a part of. It’d taken arduous research, practice, and more than a few sleepless nights to achieve this skill but it was all worth the time and effort. It was in your animagus form that you finally had the courage to approach Newt Scamander.

He was sitting on a window ledge in the hallway when you jumped up in front of him.

“Oh? Well hello there,” he greeted you with all the warmth he seemed to save for creatures. He scratched your ears and under your chin. You would never understand why that felt so good but it did. You pressed your soft black head into the palm of his hand. “Oh you’re quite friendly. And very pretty. Where did you come from?” Of course seeing cats around the castle was not strange. So many students had cats for their companions. You were wearing a ribbon collar with your house colors. Newt read your tag. “ _Property of Y/N Y/L/N._ Oh you belong to Y/N? How fortunate for you,” he spoke quiety with a small smile.

You tilted your head to side with curiosity. What did that mean?

You sat across from Newt on the windowsill, watching him read one of his favorite books on magical creatures and jotting down notes. Occasionally, he glanced out the window at the students passing by on their way to afternoon activities. You noticed some of your friends walking through the courtyard.

You leapt into Newt’s lap and startled him, as cats are prone to doing. You watched your fellow students while Newt stroked your back. You tried not to dwell on the fact that a boy you had a crush on was petting you.

“I wonder where Y/N is,” Newt spoke quietly. “Girls tend to travel in packs, you know,” he grumbled to you as if he were discussing the migration patterns of a mysterious creature. Perhaps that’s how he viewed members of the opposite sex. “It’s quite inconvenient.” You meowed in response which made him chuckle. You playfully swatted at his fluffy red hair hanging in his eyes. “It’s hard to talk to your owner, you know? She’s so…lovely,” Newt stared off out window. “I bet she tells you all her secrets,” Newt pondered, using both hands to scratch behind your ears.

 

* * *

 

Over the course of the next two weeks, you visited Newt often. You would rest in his lap or sit nearby while he studied. It was fascinating to hear him mumble to himself as he completed his studies. Newt was so smart, and not just with magical creatures. But when he was working on transfiguration, you stayed far away just to make sure he didn’t accidentally reveal you.

And one day you realized you were not alone with Newt. Your feline instincts got the best of you when the bowtruckle appeared to be hiding behind his yellow and black tie. You leapt after the small, leafy creature chasing it around the room. You’d never seen one before.

“No Onyx!” Newt called after you, using the name he’d given you since your tag didn’t have one. “Leave him alone. Be careful! He’s harmless!” Newt lurched for you, wrapping his arms around your lithe body and pulling you away from your pursuit. The bowtruckle found shelter in a nearby plant. “Calm down, sweet thing, calm down.” And you did calm down. You loved it when he called you that, even if it was a pet name for a cat. “Maybe I should make sure you get back to Y/N?”

Newt had always trusted that you made it back to your common room and owner. The idea that he might try to return _you to yourself_ would make things complicated. You nuzzled Newt’s face and licked his cheek with your sandpaper tongue. Newt chuckled and let you down. “You have to play nice with other creatures, Onyx,” he scolded you as if you were a child and he was a parent. Newt retrieved his bowtruckle, which lounged on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The next time Newt saw you in cat form, you were wandering the grounds during the springtime. He’d yet to talk to you in your natural human form and he’d even confessed to your cat-self that it was because he was still too shy. But you’d started to feel more confident, knowing how he seemed to reciprocate your feelings of affection.

Newt followed you as you ran in the direction of the Black Lake. He grew increasingly worried and protective as you got closer to the water.

“Onyx, come back here!” You sat at the water’s edge, waiting for him to catch up. For someone who chased magical creatures all over school grounds, he didn’t run very fast. Of course, that didn’t impede his successful collection. “What are you doing? Cats don’t like water. Come back here,” he spoke sternly but the look on Newt’s face told you that he obviously knew cats didn’t usually come when called but he would be remiss in trying. You let out one loud meow before transforming back to human form.

You were facing the water, your back facing Newt. You looked over your shoulder at him. His mouth was hanging open slightly and his green eyes were wide and bright with shock.

“Y-you’re…an…ani…”

“Animagus? Yes. Pretty good, right? Fooled even you,” you said with a giggle. “Fancy a dip in the lake?”

“H-how?”

“It’s a gift. Lots of practice and study,” you explained. “My dad is an animagus too. He helped me.” You took a step into the tide of the lake. The water was cold but refreshing in the springtime.

“Y/N! Y-you shouldn’t…you shouldn’t go in there…” Newt’s shy demeanor seemed to have returned now that he was faced with your human form.

“Why? I thought you might like it. I hear there’s a giant squid, grindylows, and even merpeople.”

“I-I think it’s safer…on dry land,” Newt’s throat got dry and his voice hitched in his throat as he watched you take off your skirt and sweater. Beneath it, you were wearing a modest swimsuit. But that didn’t stop Newt from looking you up and down.

“Alright, suit yourself,” you shrug, hiding your disappointment by turning toward the lake and diving in.

You stayed below the water for at least twenty or thirty minutes with the help of the Bubble-Head Charm. You didn’t wander far from the shore and never too deep. You explored and collected a few fresh samples of underwater plants for Herbology. When you emerged at the surface, you were surprised to find Newt still standing at the shore. A small part of you had hoped he’d left, with the time you’d had to dwell on your great reveal, you were feeling a niggle of self doubt.

“You waited for me?” you asked him as you got out of the water.

“W-well I had to make sure the merpeople didn’t get you,” Newt spoke quietly with a half-smile. He was staring at the ground rather than you as you stood before him in a wet swimsuit. You cast a spell which dried you off, mostly. Your hair was still damp. You shivered with a slight chill as the wind blew.

“That was very kind of you, Newt. Especially after I tricked you. I’m sorry,” you spoke sincerely. “I hadn’t meant for my cat deception to go on for as long as it did. I ju-just liked spending time around you,” you admitted under your breath. You were surprised when Newt came closer and started to wrap his Hufflepuff robe around your shoulders for warmth. “Oh, um, thank you.”

“Time with me? W-why would you want to? And why as a cat?” Newt smirked as the two of you started to walk back to the castle.

“Well, I hate to burst your bubble, Newt Scamander,” you spoke fondly, “but you’re not the only one who gets shy around their crush.” His freckled cheeks burned red and you’re sure you were blushing as well.

You two walked through the castle grounds quietly. Newt questioned you about what you saw underwater and then he looked at the plants you’d collected. He also marveled at your animagus talent, making you feel more special than ever.

The halls were empty at this time in the afternoon. He walked you to the entrance of your common room and there you two stood awkwardly.

“Um…if I might be so bold…you’re a b-beautiful cat,” Newt spoke in a shy whisper. You smiled and tilted your head so that you could make eye contact with him. Newt had such lovely green eyes under that red fringe. Such a shame that he looked down all the time.

“Newt Scamander, is that your way of telling me you think I’m pretty?” you spoke boldly as well, hopeful of the outcome. His nod was very slight and he gave you that half smile again.

“W-well yes…if you want to put it that way…your human face is very lovely as well,” Newt smirked and even chuckled slightly when you giggled. You reached out to grasp his arm. You tapped his arm playfully.

“I won’t forget you said that. I hope next time I won’t have to be a cat to spend time with you?” you spoke, asking for confirmation.

“Of course,” Newt replied.

 

* * *

 

The next day, you found Newt in the dining hall when it wasn’t busy. You sat next to him without hesitation.

“Good morning, Newt,” you said with ease and confidence.

“Good morning, Y/N,” he responded, still shy.

“I wanted to thank you again for lending me your robe yesterday.” You pushed the folded garment across the table. “I laundered it, so it’s clean.” Newt accepted it gratefully. But you had to admit that you preferred him without his robe. His shirt sleeves were folded up to his elbows, displaying his forearms which were adorned with a few faint scratches he’d likely obtained in his creature studies. “You should’ve seen me walking into the common room yesterday. I must’ve looked a sight,” you giggled, “damp hair, flushed cheeks, and Newt Scamander’s Hufflepuff robes. I’m sure all the girls are gossiping about us.”

Newt look up at you with worried eyebrows. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry about that,” he spoke genuinely. You reassured him by covering his hand with yours.

“Oh, I don’t mind. Not at all.” You both exchanged smiles as Newt’s hand started to turn over and his fingers wrapped around your hand. His thumbs brushed over your knuckles affectionately. “Perhaps we could really give them something to talk about?”

It was merely a joke but with the way Newt Scamander smiled and looked at you with sparkling green eyes, you couldn’t care less if people talked about you. You just wanted to be with Newt.


End file.
